


The Demon's Sacrifice

by ajoy3



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajoy3/pseuds/ajoy3
Summary: COMPLETED: A human sacrifice is provided to the great demon lord once a year; it is a tradition that spans hundreds of years. What should happen when things do not go as planned? A Sesshomaru/Rin fic
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 249





	The Demon's Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Il sacrificio del demone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437488) by [Riry_mar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riry_mar/pseuds/Riry_mar)



The weight of the iron around her neck hung heavily on her. The collar was loose, which should have provided some measure of comfort for the girl, but when the scaly demon tugged on the thick chain attached in the front the heavy metal pulled her neck in the most uncomfortable way.

Not that this was designed for comfort.

Or her for that matter.

She was just one of many.

There had been scores before her- 235, to be exact- and there would be countless after.

She was this year's sacrifice to the Great Demon Lord.

She had been woken before the sun – not that she was able to sleep anyway- and the village women bathed her in a variety of soaps and perfumes all in the hopes that it would please the village 'protector' and they would be granted another year free of fear. Her life in exchange for many.

"Quit laggin'! The Lord hates to wait." The gruff voice commanded as he yanked the leash forward. He turned to give her a crooked smile, his many teeth glowing in the dim light. "And he's eager to see his next meal."

She turned her brown eyes up towards him to meet his gaze. Her stoic expression seemed to aggravate the demon and he pulled harder, her small frame staggering forward from the action.

She was sure that this behavior may have frightened the previous sacrifices. The demon's reaction as much as told her so. The words did not phase her. She had heard variations of it her entire life.

' _Maybe this will be the last time I have to hear it.'_ She wasn't sure if it was a thought that made her happy or sad.

"What is the Lord like?" She asked. Her voice did not sound small and trembling like the other sacrifices. More like she sounded… curious. The demon looked over his shoulder, eyeing the little woman behind him. He gave her a rough grunt in response.

"Feh, he's a beast. Huge in size. Not as big as his father, I heard, but still massive. His mouth is full of fangs- You should count yourself lucky that he prefers to swallow the sacrifices whole."

The girl did not tremble or weep, nor did she give a sigh of relief as others had done. She simply nodded her head in understanding, thick waves of brown hair flowing around her shoulder.

"How should he like me?" She asked, her tone nothing but neutral. "Will I be cooked, or shall the Lord take me raw? If possible, I'd rather not be cooked." The smell of heated flesh never sat right with the girl.

The lizard let out a small laugh. "Ha! Strange times it is, when the meal asks questions like these. Tell me, sacrifice, shouldn't you be spending your time beggin' for mercy?"

Rin blinked at the demon, her face unchanging. It bothered him; she did not look frightened, nor did it look as if she had stoned her emotions. Others had looked complacent. This one… she looked as if she was taking a walk down the dirt path, with no destination in mind. As if she wasn't going to be fodder to the greatest demon lord in all the lands.

"Should I?" She asked, curiosity ringing in her voice. "Would that please the Lord?"

The lizard abruptly pulled the iron chain, causing Rin to stagger forward to the ground.

"Ahhh!" She lifted her long white robes to inspect her knees. Deep red blood trickled down from the scrape. She looked up at the demon, her eyes pleading. When she spoke it came out in a rushed panic.

"Do you have any cloth? The blood will surely stain it!"

"What's it matter if the robe runs red? Not like you'll be wearing em' again... Quit stallin' and get a move on!" He pulled the iron links, forcing the petite girl to her feet. He couldn't help but notice the subtle pout.

"I wanted to look presentable for the Lord."

The lizard looked back and narrowed his eyes once more. Something was definitely wrong with this one. Maybe the Lord should request a new sacrifice. Bad meat, is what she is. Rotten flesh can only lead to a stomach ache, and the great demon was unpleasant even in the best of times.

They stopped in front of a set of heavy doors, the lizard hesitating before opening them. He heard a loud growl and a crash of metal hitting the stone floor. He turned to look at the human and gave her a sly grin.

"The Lord's hungry."

Swinging the doors open wide, the lizard walked through, tugging the chain roughly. It caused Rin to once again fall to the floor, the action causing her wound to sting. She willed herself not to grimace.

"My great Lord, I present to you this year's sacrifice from the human village! They beg you to eat it well, and to leave their villages in peace."

Applause erupted around the chamber, the sound singing in Rin's ears as she kept her head lowered. She had not expected an audience; she had always thought she would meet the lord in a dark room, covered in shadows and filled with a musty odor, the Lord eager and mighty- but alone. She had imagined it to be a private affair, and the sudden revelation of an audience jarred her for a moment- but only a moment.

Rin remained on the ground, bowing deeply to show the utmost respect. This was the moment she had waited for; her entire life had led to this very moment. She had lived and breathed to be presented. She knew she ought to stay low, knew that she must wait to be called before lifting her head.

But she couldn't stand it! She had to know what the demon looked like. All her life she had heard of the great demon that would one day devour her. She heard the stories of his fangs, the massive scale of his height, the ruthless, effortless way in which he led a slaughter. Impulsively, she raised her head slightly, casting her brown eyes up to glimpse her first look at the great beast.

Rin was surprised to find a demon who held much resemblance to a man, and at the same time, none at all.

He sat on a high backed throne in the center of the room, his posture slightly slumped as he rested his chin against his right hand, an elongated claw tapping against his cheek. She could make out the distinction of pink against his pale white skin, the contrast drawing her attention in, making her yearn to see more of the strange creature seated before her.

"You dare lift your head before I demand it?" He bellowed out, his words bouncing off the walls without actually having raised his voice. It was not loud, as she expected, but powerful and steeped in venom. His tone alone emitted a calm danger.

"Insolent brat!" A shrill voice cried, rapidly coming closer. "You dare show such disrespect to my Lord?!" From her low position she could see his small green two-pronged feet standing by her, and thick brown staff; it quickly raised off of the floor, and Rin knew she was going to be hit.

"Jaken." The voice commanded. The green creature startled at his name and moved back. "My Lord! This- this-this- insect needs to be taught the proper respect!"

After a moment of silence and an audible gulp, Rin heard who she assumed to be Jaken scurry away. She remained low, awaiting the demon's orders.

"Stand." Every word he spoke was intentional, dripping with dominance. Rin did as she was told; rising to her feet, she nervously tried to smooth down her robes in an effort to look more presentable. Now that she had been given permission she drank in the sight of him.

He was not the beast she had expected; in fact, she found him to be rather _breathtaking_. Even seated she could tell that he was tall and slender, but his frame strong and powerful. He had long silver hair that cascaded down his shoulders, straight and elegant. His bangs parted to reveal a purple mark in the shape of a crescent, and Rin idly wondered if it was natural, like the magenta stripes on his cheeks, or it was intentionally placed to symbolize something.

His features were perfect; his nose was sharp and his ears were magnificently pointed, giving him an inhuman, graceful look. His lips were full but pale, and set in a firm scowl as if his permanent state was unamused. His pale skin contrasted against the fire in his eyes, a burning amber that seemed to look right through her. A shiver ran down Rin's spine, and not out of fear. He was beautiful and breathtaking- to a frightening extent.

He narrowed his eyes, looking her up and down. Whether he was pleased or displeased, hungry or in great pain she would be unable to tell. He looked so stoic she wondered if he was stone.

She gave a gentle smile and spoke. "I deeply apologize for my behavior. I wondering what the great Lord looked like, and in my anxiousness I was rude. I beg your forgiveness."

If Sesshomaru was surprised by her answer, his face did not show it. The others in the court snickered and made snide remarks about how brass humans were now, how cheeky the wench was for addressing him in such a manner, but the great lord simply tapped his clawed hand against his cheek, sizing her up in silence.

"And?" He asked, his tone neutral, his perfect brow slightly arched.

Rin smiled at him once more. "You are not quite as I expected, My Lord. I had always pictured you looking more like an animal- I had heard you were a fierce dog." A light blush stained her cheeks.

There was a collective gasp of surprise and shock that seemed to reverberate through the chamber. The lizard, still holding the chain from a distance yanked it again, muttering under his breath about insolent humans.

"You dare to speak to the Lord this way?!" Jaken cried from his position, not daring to take a step towards her in fear of being scolded again.

If Rin had demonic eyesight she would have been able to see the slight tenseness in his jaw before narrowing his eyes and sitting up straight.

"How many years have you?"

"16, my lord."

"An insult!" Someone cried. "Look how they make a mockery of us!"

"A child, and one with no meat on its bones!" screamed another. Without ever moving his eyes from her, Sesshomaru raised his left hand, causing an immediate hush to fall over the room. He stood up, taking slow, deliberate steps towards her.

She had been right; he was tall and slender, and his stride was so grateful that he almost seemed to float. He stopped in front of her, looming over the girl with nothing but authority.

"Have you heard of me?"

"Of course, my lord." She said.

"And what did they say?"

"Um…" Her brown eyes looked down as she bit her lip.

"You've had little trouble biting your tongue." He said with a scowl. "What's to stop you now?"

"That you were a great beast." She said in a rush, spinning the tales of the storytellers. "Razor-sharp claws that could slice the tallest tree in half, and fangs that dripped of venom… They said you were the size of 6 men, maybe more. That you had slain entire villages with the mere flick of your wrist. A true demon, a master to be feared…"

Sesshomaru reached out a hand and gripped her jaw, her cheeks plumping from the pressure.

"And did they speak of my impatience for ill-mannered creatures? My distaste for you grows by the second." He released her, shaking his hand off as if the very touch of her skin had dirtied his hands.

"I apologize my lord." She bowed her head in regret. "I do not mean to offend you. I certainly hope I will not spoil your appetite."

The demon looked at her carefully. A strange sacrifice indeed. This day was not one that he looked forward to; it was an outdated relic of his father's time, which needed to keep the scattered human clans in line, animals that could be ruled only by fear. But times had changed, and the whisper of his name was enough to send the villages set into a panic. The ceremony of a human sacrifice was nothing more than an unneeded formality; a promise from the human vermin that they would keep their word, and peace would reign in his lands.

Humans. He detested them, detested this day when one had to be paraded in front of him. He had only kept the tradition after his father had taken up with the human bitch; his anger had been boiling at the species, and the slender women with long brown hair, trembling and weeping before he provided a nice outlet to let loose his rage. But in time it became predictable, and then the thrill had been long gone. His anger had turned to disgust, and the more time he spent around humans the less he understood his father. The cries and screams grated his nerves, and the sacrifices were so weak that there was no sport in killing them. It brought out no appetite for him, and the taste alone was enough to turn his stomach. Human flesh was tough and aged poorly; in truth, he would rather skip a meal than resort to eating parasites.

Yet this girl before him approached him with a calmness and confidence that he had not seen before. Why was she not begging for mercy as the others had done? Stranger still, she hoped that she would be appetizing! Outlandish behavior, and unsuitable for a meal to speak of.

"I will hear your pleas now. If you prostrate yourself you may find me merciful and receive an easy death."

This was essential. Depending on how well the women begged would determine what sort of death she would receive. If this one did as she was told, she would not have to experience the horror of his true form.

The young girl before him looked up carefully and considered her thoughts before bowing low once more.

"Please eat me well and to your liking. I hope I satisfy you, My Lord."

The dog demon quirked his perfectly sculpted brow. "That is all?" She did not lower herself to the ground, she did not even beg!

Insolent fool!

He felt the room shrink around him as his body grew large. He found himself on all fours as he towered over the small girl, his muscles taut as he leaned back into a fierce position. His red eyes looked around the room and he let loose a roar that shook the walls of the chamber. The audience knew that they had overstayed their welcome. Scaled and furred beasts alike rushed out of the doorway, as Jaken stayed behind, cheering his protector on.

"This will show her, m'lord! He's going to tear your limb from limb, you impudent wench! He-" The dog demon lunged at the toad, snapping his jaws and missing him by an inch. A low growl had Jaken spinning out of the room. Only when the door had closed behind him did Sesshomaru set his red eyes on the girl before him.

Rin stared in awe as the demon before he had transformed into a cloud of white into the beast she had heard legends about. To see him in the flesh shook the girl to her core. She let her gaze travel up; his fangs were larger than her arm itself, each one of them sharp enough to grind her bones. A foul-smelling poison salivated from his mouth, a single drop would paralyze her instantly. His red eyes were wild, but somehow still calculating. His paws were large, and each claw an enormous razor. He was covered in fur, the elegant silver of his hair. He was a remarkable beast, a truly breathtaking demon in any form.

And at the top of his head, he wore the purple crescent he had earlier. For some reason, that gave her comfort. His shape may be different, but he was still the same person underneath.

"You are magnificent, my lord." She reached out, as if in a trance, and touched his leg, letting her small fingers run through his silky fur. "Soft." She said, more to herself than to him.

He gave a warning growl in return. "Are you not afraid? Have you have no fear?"

The words floated around her, and all at one Rin was filled with amazement that he could still speak so eloquently. Rin took a moment to appreciate how truly astounding the demon was.

"I am not afraid to die, my lord." She gave a soft smile as she looked up at him. "I will not put up any resistance."

A cloud of white smoke filled the room as the dog demon grew smaller in statute, reverting back to his original appearance. He wore a scowl on his face as he walked closer to Rin and scented the air. Gripping her chin, he moved her face from left to right, as if examining the quality of her.

"Are you tainted? Have the humans dared to send me spoiled meat?"

"T-tainted?" For the first time, the girl seemed unnerved. "How could you make such an accusation? I am pure my lord, I promise!"

Sesshoumaru gripped Rin by her throat and forced her back against the wall of the chamber.

"Fool, I am not merely interested in what you've had between your legs. I am asking if your village thought to send me bad meat."

"My lord, I can assure you-"

"Have you poison in your system?" Sesshoumaru sniffed the air quickly. "You smell repulsive, but I do not scent poison. Did they offer you because you have a brain injury? Have they thought to cheat me a proper meal? It is bad enough I am to eat something with such little nutrition as it is, must the flesh be soiled as well?"

Rin shook her head no, her chestnut hair bouncing as she did so. "There's a system for sacrifices… It was my turn. I am not poisoned or injured. And there are parts of me that are plenty nutritious!" Her voice had raised unintentionally in desperation, so she tried to calm herself before speaking again. "It was just my turn."

"And so you have no fear to die at my hand?" He asked evenly, his amber eyes fixated on hers.

"From the moment I was born this has been my purpose, my lord. Even if I begged and you spared me, I have nowhere to return to. I have no family in my village, and they will treat me as a deserter. Death by your hand would be kinder."

"You believe I will give you an easy death?" He questioned, his voice neutral.

"I believe so." She looked up at him with honest eyes and gave a small smile. You have had many opportunities to turn your claws on me, to cut my flesh just to play with it. You have been careful to avoid that. I don't believe my lord is the type to play with his food."

"You naively think you are making a sacrifice for your village, yet you die for nothing. This ritual is unneeded, just as your flesh is. You die saving no one." His words were harsh, but there was no trace of it in his face. His features were unreadable.

"All the same, I will put up no resistance. This is what I was born for, after all."

The dog demon looked at the girl before him and truly considered how small he was. Her neck, still clad in an iron collar, fit inside his hand with room to spare. She was fragile and weak but faced him head-on with more courage than demons thrice her size.

Sesshoumaru released her neck, only to grip the metal collar, clenching it in his fist, dragging the girl closer to him; she on her tiptoes to compensate for the height. He raised his other hand to her neck and made a quick strike.

The collar fell to the floor, the sound ringing in the quiet space.

Her neck was red, rubbed raw from the lizard's forceful pulling earlier, and if Sesshormaru looked closely, how could be able to see the faint colorations of a deep purple bruise underneath.

"I have no interest in you in eating you now. My appetite is ruined." His words were spoken low, full of indifference. "Jaken!" He called, and the small green creature scurried to the door.

"Yes, m'lord!" He said in a hurry.

"Remove the sacrifice from my sight. I am no longer hungry." The demon walked past him, leaving the girl and his minion in his wake.

"But- But my lord!"

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder, and Jaken stood up straighter. "Right away my lord! Ah-! Your collar is off, filthy creature!"

"Don't worry," Rin said reassuringly, "I will not run." She gave a kind smile.

"As if you could!" He replied with shock. "This castle is impregnable! No one gets in or out with expressed permission!" Rin nodded in understanding.

"What should I call you?" she asked.

" _You_ have no right to address me at all! In all my days- The mouth on this one!"

" _Rin_." She answered. "My name is Rin."

"Your name is of no importance."

"But I'm sure yours is." She tried, her voice light and friendly. "I do not want to be rude and address you wrong. You seem very important to the lord."

"Well, that goes without saying!" He said, puffing out his chest. "I am the lord's right-hand man! His advisor in all matters, large and small! Irreplaceable to him!"

"Ah, I could tell right away! He only called for you among the many people there." She gave him a warm, eager smile. He narrowed his eyes at her before mutter under his breath and walking ahead of her.

"You may address me as master Jaken." He called over his shoulder. "Not that you'll have much of an opportunity to use it!"

~.~

Troublesome things were not worth his time, a waste of his effort. With the slightest flick of his wrist, he could bring foes down to their knees, a mere look could bend all to his will.

It had been a mere whim, deciding to keep her here. The complacent look on her face did nothing to whet his appetite, and for some reason, he found it more aggravating to let her go than to keep her around.

It had been 2 days since then, and he had heard nothing but rumors of the girl since she had been placed in confinement. Some speculated that she was his new toy, others dared to make a connection and accuse him of his father's sympathies.

It was more like he was saving her for later. When something became too boring or monotonous, he could break it up by declaring it was time to complete the ritual. At times, it seemed like that's all his days were- the same, predictable series of events and complaints. His life was a series of tedious tasks; they were all easy, nothing came hard to him, and the lack of challenge in his life was tiresome.

Sesshomaru walked through the door to his room, letting the noise of his household disappear behind it. This was his sanctuary. The scent was purely his own, the air was fresh and crisp, and he had room to enjoy the solitude he craved after a long day of politics.

He removed the heavy armor, never needed inside of his own home, but rather worn for show of status, and from the corner of his eye, caught an interesting sight.

The girl, _his_ girl, out on the lawn- running.

Finally, something interesting.

A hunt.

Feeling more impulsive than he had in ages, he jumped from the window and landed soundlessly on the grass. He was met with an immediate disappointment- she had not, in fact, been running away as he presumed. Rather, she had been playing with his two-headed beast, a simple game of chase afoot. He watched as the girl ran, wind blowing through her hair, a smile on her lips and joy in her eyes. How could someone condemned to die look so peaceful and happy? She was doing nothing of importance and yet she seemed so content and at ease. He felt his feet moving toward her before he realized what he was doing.

She seemed to notice him then and ran to him with a wide smile. She quickly bowed deeply, her breathing coming out in pants, causing her chest to rise and fall rapidly.

"Good day, my lord!"

"Is it?" He asked,

She knit her brows together as if dissecting his words. "Well, the temperature is agreeable, and the sun is out. The breeze has been refreshing-"

Sesshoumaru held up his hands, silently instructing her to stop her foolish display.

"What are you doing out here?" He questioned his tone and face neutral.

Rin smiled. "I thought to get some fresh air, and I found this wonderful creature outside!" Her whole body seemed to glow, emitting sunshine as she spoke. "I offered a slice of my apple and we became fast friends."

Good to know his trusted steed could be bought so easily. He let out a mildly frustrated sigh.

"Who let you out of your room?"

"I- I did, my lord. I apologize if I was not meant to leave… the door was never locked-"

"It does not matter." He dismissed easily. "I have no fear of you running away."

"Of course not!" Rin shook her head, then looked towards the forest. "Even if I ran, I would have nowhere to run to."

This seemed to pique his interest. "Have you no family?"

Rin shook her head once more. "Yes… and no. I have a mother, father, 2 sisters, and a brother… but I was never welcomed in their home. I was born as a substitute for my older sister. They didn't want her to have this fate… so, here I am. They knew what the outcome would be for me, from the minute they knew I was a girl. They did their best not to get attached. The whole village treats sacrifices that way. I've spent my life alone."

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl, _really_ looked at her for the first time.

She was beautiful, for a human. She had long chestnut hair that fell around her shoulders in waves. Her eyes seemed to be of a matching hue, as if made that way on purpose. They were large and innocent, full of joy. Her figure was somewhat lacking, but she still had a few years yet to grow.

But her smile…

He quickly averted his eyes. Her smile was unsettling, and he no longer wanted to look at it. I fact, he wanted to make her _stop_ smiling.

"How is it that you converse so easily with me when you know you will die by hand?"

Rin gave him a bittersweet smile.

"From the moment I was born, I have known my purpose. We all have our roles in life. I don't believe you're a bad man for fulfilling yours."

"You are quite willing to accept this."

Rin shrugged. "I've had a lot of time to come to terms with it." She gave him a sly smile. "Besides, it's almost comforting. How many people can say they will know when and how they will die?"

The two-headed beast trotted towards her, nuzzling one of its heads against her.

"They are very friendly." She said with a laugh. "What are their names, my lord?"

"They have none." He replied dryly. A name for a creature; so trivial.

"How sad!" She said, patting their heads. "It must feel so empty without names." She looked at the two with pity.

"What use would they have from names? Their purpose is to serve me."

"One can serve and still have a name. Besides, how can you call them when you need them?" She questioned.

"Part of their use is that they anticipate my needs. It is a requirement to be by my side. I cannot be shouting orders to my steed in battle."

Rin seemed to consider this a moment. Sesshoumaru watched her with intensity, the way her brow knit together as she chewed over the information, idly stroking the mane of the creature.

"What would you call them?" He asked. It seemed to startle her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm..." Her face changed then, to one of contemplation. As if naming this beast required great effort. "This one, on the left A, and on the right Un. It would need to be simple and indistinguishable in battle, but recognizable to them."

To think she put so much effort into a name, one which would suit a battle beast was surprising. Sesshoumaru found himself slightly shocked.

Slightly.

"So be it then. A-Un."

The girl seemed surprised and graced the lord with a genuine smile. "What kind of demon are they? I have never seen them before."

"A two-headed dragon. They _normally_ are a fierce animal, and loyal."

"A dragon!" Her voice was breathless. She brought her hands to her mouth, wide in awe. "To think I've been petting a dragon! I always pictured them differently!"

Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"Larger- flying in the air-breathing fire…"

"There are different sorts of dragons. But this beast _can_ fly. And rather than fire, it's the defense is more akin to lightning."

"Amazing." That was all she said, as she continued to pet the newly named A-Un. "To think you ride a dragon! My lord must look ferocious indeed!"

For a split second, Sesshomaru considered offering her a ride on the dragon, wondering what sort of face she would make as they took to the air before he came to his senses. She was the sacrifice. Yes, she was breaking up the dull and predictableness of his day, and her soft features and kind nature were a sharp contrast to what he was used to. She seemed strong and at peace, yet also so fragile.

But she was a human, and that alone made her vile.

"My loooord!" The voice rang out, getting closer by the second. "My lord!"

Jaken reached the pair, panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Hello, master Jaken." Rin greeted with a smile, causing the dog demon to raise a brow in confusion. _Master_ Jaken?

"You!" He cried, his voice shrill as he pointed a bony finger in Rins direction. "Who told you you were allowed to leave your room! The gall! The-"

"Enough," Sesshomaru commanded, sending a chill down Jake's spine.

"A thousand apologizes my lord!" The green creature swept down into a low bow. "I'll have this girl brought back to the quarters right away! She won't step foot outside again-!"

"That is not necessary." He cut in. "She will not run." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Be sure to get her clean garments. These have begun to get an odor." With that, the great demon lord turned his back to leave.

~.~

Rin walked the halls of the castle, feeling slightly out of place. In all her life she had never had so much leisure time. Back at the village, she was responsible for a multitude of chores; she had to tend the crops, help in the field, make the meals, and clean the house. She was always the last to eat, the train of thought is that there was no point in fattening up the cow for someone else's meal. She was always the last to receive if she did at all. There was no point in her parents investing in her; after all, she was born with the purpose to die. As long as she was kept alive and kept healthy, their end of the bargain was satisfied.

It was her parent's belief that Rin must earn her stay. Yes, she was to be the sacrifice in her 16th year, but what of the cost to keep her the other 15? She was sent to work, keeping her hands and mind busy from sunrise to sunset.

That had been then.

Now, she wandered the stone walls of the lord's estate, dressed in silks, and fed delicious meals. She spent her days playing with A-Un in the fields, conversing with the attendants (although they were quite reluctant at first) and looking for ways to see Lord Sesshomaru. She was always eager to catch a glimpse of the demon, who walked as if floating on air. He was so unlike any of the village headmasters she had met, so dignified and just, that she was enamored with him. He was a man who held tremendous power, yet did not hold it above others heads. He ruled with absolute authority; he was completely different than anything she had known. Despite his being the one who would kill her, she felt protected when she was near him.

"My lord!" She called out, after catching sight of him. She did her best to run after him as she gripped her long robes in her hand. The undignified action caused the attendants and onlookers to sneer as they made comments to one another that was less than subtle. Sesshoumaru had noticed that a lot as of late. Rin was quite different from those in the castle; she did not have the same upbringing or prestige as those who lived here or roomed as a guest. She had a peasant life prior to coming here, and the grandiosity of nobility was not lost on her. Yet instead of being repulsed by her behavior, as he had been by others, he found her earnestness endearing. Single-mindedly she sought him out, a smile that reached her eyes in a way he hadn't seen in others. She seemed sincere in her quest to seek him out.

He had never experienced that before; of course, as a young lord, he always had people surround him, both of high importance and those grubbing to climb the social ladder. It disgusted him, the way everyone in his presence looked for ways to use him, to sink their hooks into him and find ways to drain him dry of use. For the fools that dared such a feat they found themselves maimed, or worse. It had been a while since someone had blatantly used their efforts to get something from him, however, it did not stop his entire castle from trying to get on his good side.

But this girl… his gut told her it was different. When she smiled at him, it was not due to ulterior motives. It was as if she was authentic in her enthusiasm to see him.

Rin smiled as she made her way to the dog demon. He was always easy to spot in his exquisite robes and striking looks. The very air around him was different and noble. She ran up to meet him.

The dog demon said nothing in acknowledgment, but looked her up and down, then continued on his way. She looked indefinitely better in his clothing than she had when he first laid eyes on her. The white robes she wore at their first meeting, soiled with blood and cheap in quality did nothing to shape her body or showcase the softness of her skin. He quickly suppressed the satisfaction that she looked better in his care.

As he continued on Rin trailed behind, making fast conversation.

"Are you having a good day, my lord?" She asked, her question met with silence. "The weather is wonderful today. I was out by the stables visiting A-Un, and they seemed to be in good spirits. I-"

"Why do you follow me?" He had asked, Rin trailing behind in the hall.

"I just wish to get to know you better, my lord." Sesshomaru looked carefully at the girl, trying to determine if she had a plot behind her motives. Her scent rose in embarrassment and much to the dog demon's surprise, a faint hint of lust.

"What purpose would that serve?"

Why would the girl marked to die, the girl meant to be his feast have an interest in him? Do rabbits have a death wish to know the wolf? Was the girl a masochist? Was she trying to get on his good side to avoid her demise? Did she think that if he got to know her, personalized the sacrifice, that it would make her slaughter more difficult?

Rin shrugged. "I enjoy being in your company, my lord." She gave him a smile. "I find you to be a remarkable man. It is very interesting to watch you as you go about your day! I have only seen men toil away at the land, so it's almost like viewing a different world, being here." Rin took a breath to calm herself before speaking again, more to herself than to him. "And… I find myself feeling at ease near you. When I see you, I feel a sense of peace." She looked to the ground, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks, her scent peaking higher. "D-does this bother you, my lord?!" She asked quickly. "I do not mean to-"

Sesshomaru scented the air, looking for a trace of a lie. He was not surprised to find any. "Do as you wish." He answered, facing forward and continuing to walk. The slight scent of her arousal mixed with her honesty was somewhat hard to stomach; he had never embraced a human before, and he had no plans to start now. Yet in the night, when he would retrace the events of the day, the fragrance of her still lingering on his clothes, he found that he did not _dislike_ her scent. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more dangerously close he came to accept the idea of a human lover. Sesshomaru knew in his core that it was not meant to happen, could not under any circumstances happen, and the best course of action would be to kill her and end the silly infatuation.

Despite his leader status, he did not have the strength to do so. As the days passed, he found he enjoyed her company, even when she chattered away aimlessly as she was doing now.

Yes, it did not matter if she followed him around like a pet- something he could pat on the head and indulge when he pleased; a guilty pleasure with an expiration date. She would not give away his affairs or private matters. Any information she learned would die with her soon anyway. Besides, he had come to anticipate her figure behind him like a shadow; it was unsettling to admit that seeing her nearby gave him a sense of ease. Rin gave a soft smile and dutifully followed. "What is your favorite type of weather my lord?"

Sesshomaru suppressed a laugh. When was the last time he had been asked such a simple question? Rin was not a simple girl- she frequently surprised him with her thoughtfulness and quick wit. However, the conversation she engaged him in was altogether different than the scaled demons demanding action and war, the feathered beasts who sent empty threats his way, or the courtesan women who threw themselves at his feet, trying to sweet-talk their way into his bedroom. Rin's approach was honest and refreshing, and it made him want to engage- a feat that was quickly becoming the gossip of the estate.

"I enjoy the night best. When the sky is clear and the air crisp."

The girl nodded. "Yes, that certainly does have an appeal!"

"And you?" he asked, keeping his vision straight ahead. Although asking a question he still held an air of aloofness. He had surprised even himself that he was engaging in such a plain conversation, and oddly enjoying it. When was the last time _he_ asked someone's likes and dislikes? When was the last time he cared? Rin smiled in response, and the dog demon felt an unfamiliar pain in his chest.

"My favorite is right before a rainstorm." She answered. "When you can smell the rain."

The lord arch a brow. "I find that unexpected. Are you sure you do not enjoy sunshine and rainbows, as all silly girls do?"

"Who doesn't enjoy the sunshine, my lord?" She laughed. "I just enjoy stormy weather more. The air feels charged like something is about to happen."

"Something is." He replied dryly. "A storm."

Rin laughed. "You are unexpectedly funny, my lord."

Sesshomaru straightened his back, feeling uncomfortable. Funny was _not_ a word that described him.

"My lord, what is your favorite meal?" She asked enthusiastically, undeterred by his change in demeanor. "I was thinking that I could prepare it- that is if you do not mind! Back home at the village, I cooked often."

"My kitchen is filled to the brim with chiefs. Simply tell them what you'd like made and they will do so."

Rin bit her bottom lip. "But I would like to make you something with my own hands. It has no meaning if I do not do it myself."

The lord sniffed the air, trying to decipher if there was harm behind her request. As always, he detected none. Whenever he put her motives to the test, he was shocked to find her intentions earnest.

Looking down at her, the woman eager to know more about him, the woman always ready to please him without being ingenuine, the woman who blushed so easily when he gave a kind word, Sesshomaru felt himself feeling a weakness he did not know was in him.

"Do you as wish." He answered. She repaid him with a bright smile, and Sesshomaru had to hide his own.

~.~

Today was the day.

It had to be.

She had been here for three weeks, three long and brutal weeks of hearing her laugh, its joy echoing down the dreary halls and lighting rooms that had long ago gone dark. Two weeks of seeing her about, genuine and full of life, pleasant and at peace everywhere she went. Even in his sleep, he found no rest, her smile haunting him in his dreams, making him toss and turn from indecision. Three weeks of hearing her jokes, smelling her scent. Three weeks of seeing her strength and noticing her fragility.

Three weeks of having her in his shadow. Three weeks of quietly studying her, making note of her movements when she was unaware. Three long weeks of memorizing the way she blushed, the way her scent spiked with the slightest provocation so that he could think about it in the night.

It had been a glorious, dangerous three weeks.

His advisors had pestered him, day after day about 'the matter'. They felt it looked bad to the nobles, showed a lack of commitment on his end to the long-standing bargain. Of course, he dismissed them easily, waving away their concerns with excuses such as he had no appetite or he was putting some meat on her bones before the feast. But in reality, he had grown to enjoy her company. During the day when he had to attend to his business, he found himself wondering what the girl was up to. Sometimes, if he listened carefully, he could catch the sound of her laughing or singing, and he would tune out those around him, closing his eyes and listening to the temporary bliss.

He spent his days in his rooms, wondering when he would run into her, the girl that had suddenly overtaken his home. He would go out into the halls and he would be hit with her scent, the light and clean fragrance of amber blossoms, and his head would be filled with nothing but her.

She was dangerous.

He had discovered this on his own while watching her from his window one day. She was picking flowers from the garden, carefully choosing the right ones for her bouquet. Her hair tumbled over her shoulder as she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. She found the flower she was searching for and gave a stunning smile.

He felt it then; the pain in his heart. He refused to acknowledge that he would miss her presence when the time came, refused to admit that he enjoyed their chats, her lighthearted jokes, and at times, very thoughtful and mature observations. He refused to admit he held anything like sympathy for a human.

He had gone out that day to clear his head, to drive out the vile thoughts that were beginning to overwhelm him. But when he entered his rooms, the crisp floral scent caught his attention.

Sitting on the small table was the bouquet she had picked earlier. He had watched her, so carefully, happily picking those flowers… for him.

That was when he knew it was time. If she stayed any longer, he knew he would begin to feel an attachment. It was dangerous enough as it was. That night, he gave Jaken the word to begin the preparations. His servant looked at him with a sense of shock, then bowed his head and said, "very well my lord."

Sesshomaru waited, thinking she would come to his room, come begging to let her live. Had she of, he would have let her go. He listened well for signs of her footsteps, sounds of her crying, but the harder he listened, he still found silence. The girl had always been at peace with her fate.

He slept that night covered in the room's floral scent, guilt gnawing at his heart.

They had readied her, bathed her in scents that he preferred, not those God awful perfumes that the humans had covered her in. In the past two weeks she had started to smell like _him_ , like she belonged in his castle, in his home.

Now he was to meet her to end her life.

Despite the entirety of his staff and the demon nobility knowing that today would be the day he finally devoured the sacrifice, he had instructed that they not be interrupted. For some reason, he felt that this would be an intimate act, unlike her predecessors. Perhaps it was because he knew his meal, learned her name, and studied her habits.

So he sat in his great chair, the same as before. Instead of sitting bored and annoyed, he sat rigid and full of anticipation.

Today would be the last day he would see her.

Jaken's small footsteps echoed down the hall as he brought Rin to the chamber. He seemed to fidget, as if not totally at ease with his responsibility.

"Well, it's about time that this dreadful affair was put to an end! I've never heard of a sacrifice lingering around for so many days. Disgraceful!"

Rin simply smiled as she trailed behind.

"Yes, but all the same, I have enjoyed my time here. I am glad to have known you, master Jaken."

"Heh, yes, well.." Jaken mumbled as he tried to contain his flustered attitude. He reached up for the door handle, before turning back to look at the girl. "It was not _altogether_ unpleasant to know you… even though you are a _human_." Rin smiled, and with that, he opened the door.

"My lord!" Jakens voice echoed in the empty chamber. "I present to you this year's sacrifice-" Sesshomaru cut him off before he could continue.

"Leave us."

"Err, yes, my lord." Jaken turned around, leaving Rin in the company of the dog demon.

She had been dressed in lavender robes, made of delicate silk, finer than anything Rin had ever felt or worn in her life. It was a gentle contrast against her chestnut hair and chocolate brown eyes. It gave her skin a creamy complexion. She looked beautiful in the dull room, a ray of grace and light that he did not know he needed.

She smiled at him, and it hurt. For some reason, watching the peacefulness on her face, the gentleness in her soul, how genuine and unafraid of him she was when she smiled… it hurt.

"Good morning, my lord."

It didn't sound like it was her last day, perhaps one of the final things she would say in her life. She greeted him just as if it was any other morning. She looked up, her eyes roaming over the chamber. "It seems different than last time. I am glad that it will be just the two of us."

Sesshoamru answered her with silence, still sitting stiffly in his chair. Rin swallowed hard, then went down to the floor.

' _She will beg_ ' he thought. Finally, she will ask him to spare her life, and like the benevolent lord he was, he would grant her request.

She would allow him this out.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, for your hospitality these past 3 weeks. I did not expect to have them with you, but I have greatly enjoyed being by your side and in your care. You have made them truly pleasant, and I will treasure the memories."

" _AND?"_

Rin bit her lip as her brows knit together, trying to think of what to say. She looked up at him and smiled. "Please eat me well, and to your liking my lord."

Sesshomaru rose from his seat and walked over to Rin, still low on the ground. On impulse, Rin lifted her head to look at him, a soft smile on her lips, tears clouding her large brown eyes.

"Are you afraid?" He asked, wiping a tear away.

"No," she replied, shaking her head. Trembling, she brought her small hand up to cradle his, pressing it against his cheek. "I will miss you, my lord. Our fates have been tied together. I hope we can meet again in another life." She let go of his hand and wiped away the remaining tears. She smoothed down her robes, just as she had done that first day, then looked him in the eyes.

"I am ready whenever you are, my lord."

Suddenly, he was faced with the realization that he would not, _could not_ go through with this. She was on her knees, waiting for him to devour her. She was waiting for her death, asking to meet him again on better terms in the next life.

Damn it all, he didn't want this! It was a pointless and outdated act to begin with, one he had never had much interest in. But Rin… so strong and happy, so ready to meet her fate… and so utterly lonely that these few weeks f company had impacted her greatly… He turned his back to her, rubbing his temples. Gods knew she couldn't stay here at the castle, and he would be damned if she would die by his hand today. But he did not want to wake up tomorrow and know she was gone from the world.

He couldn't have her in this life, but that didn't mean hers had to end _now_. It would be enough to know she was smiling somewhere out there in the world, even if he could no longer see it.

"Have you poison in your system?" He questioned, going back to his original objection three weeks ago. It made little sense, he had to admit. If poison would be suspected, it would come from his staff or adversaries, using her as a means to get to him. No human could have withstood a delayed, slow-moving poison such as that, and certainly not a girl so frail and weak.

"Wh-what?" Rin asked alarmed, her eyes wide with confusion.

"Have you poison in your system?" He commanded, each word painfully slow.

"O-Of course not!"

"I can smell sickness on your skin. Tell me, have the humans poisoned you to try and rid themselves of me?"

"My lord, I would not do that!" She held her hand over her heart in earnest. "I would never try to hurt you, my lord!"

" _My lord?"_ He repeated. "Your loyalty does not fall with me, but with humans. I would not put it past a human to try and betray me. Know that human concoctions have no effect on me. A useless betrayal!"

"Lord Sesshomaru, please, I beg you to believe me, I would never knowingly cause you harm."

"And why should I believe you?"

"B-Because I-" Rin blushed profusely. "I care for you, my lord." She bit her lip, avoiding eye contact. "Besides! I came here and you did not detect poison on me- why now-?"

Sesshomaru was eager to change the subject, her sudden admission causing an unfamiliar pain in his heart. "So you accuse one of my staff? My loyal subjects?"

"No, my lord!" She said with a sob in her voice. "I would never try and harm you. Please," she begged, "believe me."

Her body trembled with passion and honesty, her brown eyes full of tears. Sesshomaru had to close his eyes to avoid looking at her.

"Leave." He said. "You will leave here immediately."

"Wh-what?" She asked confusion and hurt ringing in her voice.

"You are to leave my sight at once. Return to your village." He turned his back on her when he felt a small tug on his sleeve.

"You can't send me back!" Her words were falling over each other, coming out in a rushed panic. "Please, don't send me back!"

"So you have come here with a purpose then?" He said with a snarl, "Know that human poisons are weak against me, and your death will be brutal for your disobedience!"

"My lord, I am not poisoned! I came here as a sacrifice-"

"Go to your family."

"I have none. I have no kin in my village. if you send me back, they will kill me!"

"Then in the end, you die!" He said, full to the brim with impatience. "Such is your fate." He narrowed his eyes as he pulled his sleeve from her grasp. "It concerns me not." He walked past her, heading towards the door.

"They will think I ran away!" She called. "They will beat me to death as an example! Death by your hand, even in anger would be kinder! The men- The men will-"

"Silence!" He bellowed. "Jaken! Send her back to her village. I do not wish to see human filth in my home again."

"Please, my lord!" The tears fell down her face freely now, the girl who had seemed so strong begging for death. Jaken grabbed hold of her, forcing her small body out of the empty chamber. Sesshomaru could hear her panting for breath even after she left the estate.

~.~

After some time, Jaken returned, a solemn look marring his features. It had been difficult to get the creature to calm herself enough that a scene was not made. As he turned her back on her, she chocked out a teary goodbye, calling him master Jaken, and thanking him for his kindness.

It did not sit well with him.

"It is done, my lord. She was sent on her way to her village."

Sesshomaru sat in a high backed chair, a glass of sake in his clawed hand. He had been drinking since the ordeal, and no matter how much he consumed it did not seem to take the sting away; her words a constant replay in his head

"And did she get there in one piece?" He asked, his throat rather dry.

"I-I- I do not know my lord. I did not follow her to the border. The attendants were told to bring her to the edge of the demon territory."

The demon lord sighed, both tired and fed up with the incompetence of his subjects. "And how was she?" He asked.

"Less than grateful, the human filth! How typical- you show unprecedented mercy and she cried and complained- just like a human!"

Sesshomaru mulled over Jakens words. "Cried, did she?" He asked, swishing the sake in his glass. He was not looking at his loyal servant; he was staring off to the side as if searching the empty room for her.

"She appeared sad, my lord. If you ask me, you did the right thing. Something wrong with that one, there is! To be more afraid of a human than of _you_ \- Heh, rotten meat! That's what I've been saying all along. Next year-"

"There will be no 'next year', Jaken. The sacrifice tradition ends here."

"But my lord!"

Narrow amber eyes sent a shiver down the creature's spine. "My word is final."

"O-Of course!" Jaken stammered out. "Is there anything else I can do for you, my lord?" He asked gently. Sesshomaru raised his hand to wave his servant away, never once bothering to look his way. The green creature bowed, leaving the demon alone in the chamber in silence.

He could still smell her, still detect the scent of her tears. It was as if the estate had grown colder in her absence. It had only been a few hours and it was already less joyful than it had been. He had done the right thing- he had set her free- and for some reason, he felt just as vile as if he had killed her.

Was she that afraid of the humans? The question kept haunting him, long after he left the audience room after he had his evening meal and found his way into bed. Her fear was so great, so intense that she pleaded, begged him to kill her. Death by his hand would be kinder, she said.

So the humans would kill her. She seemed certain of that.

What had he released her for? What point was there in breaking tradition, enduring the lectures of his counsel if in the end, she would die? Hadn't he set her free so that her smile could continue on in the world?

As the morning sun rose higher in the sky, sweeping away the deep velvet of night, the thought of her kept plaguing his mind. He found himself putting on his battle armor hours before he needed to. Slow and silent steps made their way down to the stables.

"A-Un." He called to the two-headed dragon. The beast roused from their sleep, shaking off their dreams for their master. "We must take leave."

~.~

Rin walked toward the gate of her village, the place that she had called home for her 16 years, but had never felt an ounce of warmth from.

All her life, she knew her fate. She was the daughter of the village headsman; born after her beloved older sister, born with a purpose to take her place. It should have been Aoi who was the sacrifice, not her. But Aoi was a cute child, with big black eyes and straight black hair. As a baby her cheeks were plump and her temperament sweet. Her parents had been so enamored by Aoi that they could not possibly think of sending her off to be a demons dinner; As quickly as they were able they went to work to conceive another child, praying to the Gods to let it be a girl. When a healthy daughter was born, Rin's parents wept. Not for the fact that the little bundle that had just entered the world was born, but that Aoi would finally be safe.

To be born a daughter to the village headsman was a dangerous thing; Going back 235 years, the neighboring chiefs set a schedule to offer their daughters as a sacrifice. It was a burden only suitable for those in power. When the problem of Aoi came about, Rin's father traveled the countryside, begging and pleading the villages to switch years, to trade the sacrifice. Finally, he had found one headsman with many daughters, unattached to all. In exchange for trading sacrifice years, he would receive a hefty sum of money.

Rin's father happily paid.

So the girl grew up without any attachments. She was never given any toys, but at times would receive hand me downs from her older sister. She yearned for Aois companionship but was given very little of it. Whenever Rin would ask to play her parents would chase her away, instructing Aoi not to get involved with 'that child'. Soon the phrase stuck and the other parents in the village took to shutting doors on Rin and turning their backs.

She found comfort with the elderly, too weak to work in the field and too lonely to care that she was a child marked for death. They told her stories of the great demon lord, ones that frightened her as a child, but fascinated her as she grew older. They praised her when she did well and scolded her when she was out of line.

But her closest connections were always the first to go. The elderly caught sick very easily, and many of them died. Rin began to understand loss and life at a very tender age.

Truthfully, she had been relieved when the long journey to the castle was underway. This life, this stagnant existence would finally be over. She prayed to the Gods; she asked that in her next life she would be able to make friends, chat happily, and enjoy conversations without people looking at her as if she were cursed. She asked the Gods if she could find a home, find a place to belong. Maybe even find love. If sacrificing herself gave her even a fraction of her wishes, she would go gladly.

Yet here she was again, at the gates she never thought she would lay eyes on again. She wished that Lord Sesshomaru had not thrown her out. She wished she could have embraced him and said goodbye. He had truly treated her kinder than anyone in her 'home' had. She wished they had not parted on such bad terms. To think the lord thought so lowly of her! A pain struck her heart. She did not want lord Sesshomaru to believe she was a bad person. She would have never hurt him, not knowingly anyway.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the large wooden gates and walked through.

At first, no one noticed as she entered, but it took no time at all for someone to scream.

"S-Sacrifice!" He called, pointing a shaky finger in Rin's direction, "The sacrifice has returned!"

It took no time at all for the village to gather, shouts of curses being hurled at her like a weapon. How could she come back? How dare she show her face? A short man, balding with tanned leather skin made his way to the front of the crowd.

"What are you doing here?" Her father seethed, anger radiating off of him in waves.

"The lord let me go." She answered, her voice low.

"The 'lord' let you go?" he mimicked. "Held you for weeks, only to let you go?! Don't lie to me, girl!" He brought his right hand back, giving him a wider berth as he slapped her across her face. Rin's lips immediately swelled as blood tricked down her lips, the result of her father's hand hitting her teeth. She staggered from the blow but stood upright.

"He did!" She said, "He did not wish to eat me the first night, and I kept him company-"

Another slap caused her to fall backward. "Company, you say! And he dressed you in finery and became his whore! The demon sent you back as damaged goods, no longer worthy to be the sacrifice!"

"No!" She cried out, her beautiful robes now covered in dirt. "The lord would not-!" A swift kick to her side sent Rin into a state of shock as the words disappeared from her lips.

"Strip this harlot!" Her father hollered. "Dressed in a whores clothes, returning to us after she has put all our lives in danger!" The crowd around her jeered, shouting profanities and calling for her death. Her father knelt down, his voice low. "You will rue the day you crossed us, child. Spreading your legs may have saved you from the dog's fangs, but it will not save you from our wrath." Grabbing her by the hair, he pulled Rin to her feet. "I leave the traitor to you, while I secure a new sacrifice!" He pushed Rin toward the crowd. Her pleas for help fell on deaf ears as he turned his back.

~.~

He could smell her trail, smell the exhaustion and fatigue in her scent as she made her way down the path to her village. He had expected that; after all, humans were creatures that exhausted easily.

What he had not expected was the blood; it hit him like a ton of bricks. _Her_ blood. The Earth, the rocks, the very air seemed to have seeped in it. He abandoned A-Un in favor of his own feet, convinced that he could find his way to her in a better time than any beast.

His amber eyes easily spotted her, his senses told him that the huddled mass on the ground was her, yet he could not come to grips with the fact.

Her body lay on the outskirt of the village, badly beaten and bloody. Every inch of her was bruised, cuts and gashes marring her once creamy skin. The lavender robes she had worn just hours earlier had been stripped off of her, leaving her flesh bare and for all to see. As his eyes roamed over her, he looked for an area of her that was not abused.

The scum has spared no part of her.

Sesshomaru felt rage well up inside of him, his eyes turning as red as the caked blood on her skin. She reeked of death, but it had not taken her… yet.

"Rin." He called to her, trying to keep his voice calm. Her breathing was shallow and broken. "Rin, you are to answer me when I call you." He commanded. Slowly, Rin opened her eyes.

"My… lord…" She breathed out, her face twisted in pain. She struggled to look at him, her heavy lids closing.

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw, trying to steady himself from the anger, the pain, and the guilt he was feeling. He reached to his side and pulled out Tenseiga, the blade furiously pulsing in his hand. It called to him to save her, just as his heart was doing. He raised the sword high, cutting away the minions that were tugging at her soul. Reaching down, he touched her cheek, mindful of his claws, and wiped away some of the dried blood, as her eyes fluttered open.

"M-My lord?" She asked in a small voice.

"You are safe now, Rin." He said, a lump in his throat. She shakily raised her hand to cover his. Why this human girl moved him so, he was unsure. But all that mattered was _she did._

"I am tired, my lord."

"You are greatly in need of rest." He answered. "And a bath."

Quickly removing his armor, he shrugged out of his robe and carefully covered her in it, the silk draping over her small frame, making her look like a child. Gently, more gentle than he knew himself to be capable of, he lifted her into his arms, cradling her against his chest. His white clothing now covered in smears of blood and dirt, the offensive odor of death clinging to them both. Yet he did not care; all that mattered in that moment was that he had made it in time. A-Un was close by, and the dog demon seated them on the dragon. When Rin felt the beast take flight, she gripped Sesshomaru tighter. Idly, he thought about how he had once thought of taking her for a ride. He promised himself that he would take her again when she could enjoy it more. He still wondered what sort of face she would make, but he hoped she would hold him tight again.

~.~

Rin had been bathed, her wounds treated and dressed in the finest robes, all without her knowing. She laid in the demon's bed, much to his attendant's bafflement, and slept deeply for three days without once waking. Sesshomaru watched over her with intensity, monitoring her breathing, and checking her scent, worry lacing his thoughts.

The first day it had been touch and go, so much so that Sesshomaru had to use the Tenseiga again. He silently vowed to her that he would not let another soul lay their hands on her again. He was not sure when he had begun to feel so deeply for Rin; maybe it was the first day, the first time she roused him from the humdrum boredom of his dreary life, infiltrating with smiles and sweetness. In the end it did not really matter. She was here now, and it set his heart at ease.

~.~

Rin awoke, feeling sluggish and sore, but more than anything confused. She had been reluctant to wake; she had been dreaming of lord Sesshomaru, wrapping her in _his_ robe, carrying her off to his home, and placing her in his bed. It was so realistic; she was afraid to open her eyes and meet the reality- that she was alone, that she was dead… that she was without him.

But to her great astonishment, she found the dog demon perched at the end of his bed, watching her carefully.

"You've awoken." He stated, his voice much raspier than she ever recalled.

"…Yes." She answered, unsure if she was still in a dream.

"How do you feel?" He asked, his eyes ablaze with curiosity.

"Sore, my lord. And a bit thirsty."

Sesshomaru nodded, then abruptly stood up. Grabbing a glass of water from the table, he walked towards her and sat on the edge of the bed. "Drink." He commanded, holding the glass out to her. She bowed her head in thanks and took a sip, eyeing him while doing so.

"You have something to say." He did not ask it like a question, although it was one.

"My lord, forgive me…" she started, failing to find the right words. "I am a bit confused."

Sesshomaru raised his brows, indicating she should continue. "Well, I do not know how I got here… am I dead?" She asked bluntly. "Am I in a dream, my lord?"

"No." He answered sternly. "I brought you back from the brink of death with my fathers sword."

"Amazing…" she said in awe. Lord Sesshomaru was great indeed. "But… why, my lord?"

"You were dying." Came his simple answer.

"Why would you seek me out? Why would you save me?"

Sesshomaru looked at her, her large brown eyes searching his. "You have moved me, Rin. In our time together, you have stirred my heart." He heard the girl gasp; finding it hard to look directly at her, he chose to look to the side. It was his first time feeling so vulnerable and honest. "I have not had someone impact me so. I am not used to enjoying a companion by my side. Had you not been human, this feeling would have been easier to handle." He admitted. Rin looked down, as if ashamed. "My father, he fell in love with a human years ago, and it was his undoing. For years I felt nothing but disgust and contempt for him. He was the greatest demon, admired by all, and he fell prey to a human woman. I vowed to never live his mistakes…"

Sesshomaru turned to look at Rin. Carefully, he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, giving her a soft smile. "I find myself understanding him now. I too, have found someone precious."

Rin felt as if her heart would beat clear out of her chest.

"Pr-precious?" She stammered.

Sesshomaru looked at the startled girl before him; he had never considered the fact that she may in fact not be interested in him. Rin became bright red, keeping her eyes glued to the floor.

"Say it clearly, my lord. If you don't, I will not understand you."

Moving his clawed fingers down her face he gripped her chin, gently, forcing her to look at him. Amber burned into chocolate as the dog demon leaned in slowly, his pale lips lightly brushing over her full ones.

"I want you to become mine." It was little more than a whisper, but to Rin it was enough. It had been the words she had only dreamed of hearing. From the first she had been enamored by the demon; he was not at all what she had expected. Not a great beast that would gobble in her one bite or the vicious monster that crept in your bed at night. He was a man; one with a streak of unnoticed kindness by others around him. A stoic man, who simply needed to be brought out of his shell. A man so removed from those around him that he had no friendship or comradery even in his own castle. He was an untouchable man, and thus, unapproachable. Rin knew all too well what it was like to be an outsider even in your own home. As she observed him, she found him to be a kindred spirit more and more. They shared a common loneliness, a silent one that could never be given a voice. The more time she spent with him, the more she followed the dog demon, the more she wanted. She became selfish in her pursuit of him, wanting to be closer, wanting to know his likes and dislikes… wanting just to stay by his side.

She was not a fool. She knew she was meant to die, knew she was meant to die _for him_ , and all her life she had been content with that. Yet as time went on, she began to feel bitter about her fate.

She wanted more time with _him_.

She wanted to be near him, even if just one day more. She wanted to watch him glide, wanted to hear the sternness of his voice when she spoke to his others, wanted to enjoy the stillness of the gardens with him. As each day passed, as each minute ticked on, she found herself feeling that it wasn't enough.

When she had heard the news of her death date, she was almost relieved. It was difficult to carry an intangible love. She found solace in the fact that he would be the last thing she saw.

And when he set her free…

It was a death sentence, although he may not have known it. Had the village not beaten her bloody, she knew her heart would break from his sudden departure from her life.

In the end, she was a foolish girl, with foolish hopes and impossible dreams.

Yet here she was now, by some miracle, sitting on the lord's bed, dressed in finery as he sat close, his fingers stroking her cheek as his lips danced across hers.

He had said it, didn't he? Lord Sesshomaru had said he felt the same affection she had?

Reaching out a trembling hand she pressed her palm on his chest, spreading her fingers on the unknown territory. Her eyes followed her hand as it began to move lower, exploring the hard plains she had only dreamt about. She needed to touch him, needed to push the limit to know this was true. A low rumble jolted Rin from her trance as she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Do not provoke me. Any more and I will not guarantee I will let you rest tonight." Sesshomaru laced his fingers with hers, enjoying the softness of her skin. Leaning in to whisper, his lips ghosted the shell of her ear, causing her to shiver. "You must get well soon."

~.~

"My lord!" Jaken shrieked, running towards him in a frantic state. "My lord Sesshomaru!"

The green toad had cornered Sesshomaru as soon as the dog demon had shut Rins door behind him. The human was still recovering and in a fragile state. She had just awoke for the first time in days, and even still she needed rest. And more than that, Sesshomaru needed a breath of air. It was overwhelming having her scent mingling with his own, the human girl sprawled on his bed in wait, her scent spiking with future promises of pleasure.

"What is it?" He asked, annoyed that the second he left his sanctuary he was bombarded.

"My lord, the rumors!" He breathed out, "The rumors they are spreading about you! They say you brought Rin back to be your lover! I keep telling them all that our great lord would not fall into the disgraceful steps of his father! But-!"

"Enough." The words cut sharper than any blade. Jaken straightens his back, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"My-My lord-!"

"There is no need to dispel the rumors, as they are true. I will take her as my lover." He said it simply, but with all the authority he commanded.

"But she was a sacrifice! A _human!"_

"And I am the lord. You dare to cross me?" The demon narrowed his eyes in a silent threat.

"O-of course not, of course not my lord!" Jaken stammered. "But, think of what the others will say!"

"I have no interest in what opinions they hold of me."

"But you cannot possibly take her for a bride! She is human! My lord, this is a passing fancy, even your father fell victim to- AH!" Jaken leaped back as Sesshomaru raised his right hand, glowing green with power and poison, ready to strike. His face was twisted with anger and annoyance.

"If you value your life, I would stop talking."

"Y-y-y-es! My lord!"

Lowering his hand, Sesshomaru looked beyond Jaken, using his senses to distinguish the approaching footsteps.

Something was coming. There were not many of them, a dozen at least. He sensed no power, no aura infringing on his land, but he was not mistaken. Intruders were stepping foot into his territory.

And they were human.

"My lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken questioned.

"Let them come." He answered. "I will meet them at the gate."

~.~

"Great demon lord!" A male voice shouted, some distance from the castle. "We come to you in repentance, here to rectify an error on our part!"

Sesshomaru stood in front of them, the speaker standing alone while a dozen men cowered behind him, doing their best not to appear afraid. He said nothing, causing the human to continue on.

"We- we realized only too late that the sacrifice had escaped. We are regretful that this happened, and we beg you to spare our villages and protect them! We have brought you a new sacrifice!" He waved to the men behind him as they moved forward, pushing two trembling women forward, dressed in the same white garb as Rin had been. Sesshomaru looked from the man to the woman, his eyes taking little time to linger on the frightened creatures before returning to the spokesman.

"We ask you, humbly, to overlook this mistake, and take this take these sacrifices as a replacement. We beg you to eat them well, and leave us in peace!"

After a moment of neither party saying anything, one of the men in the back whispered, "does the beast speak? Maybe he doesn't understand us." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Who was the one responsible for this years sacrifice?"

The spokesman stepped forward, bowing low. "I was!"

Sesshomaru took careful, measured steps. "You saved me the journey. I was going to look for you." A quick hand darted out, grabbing the man by his throat. Sesshomaru lifted him in the air, making eye contact with the vile creature.

"You beat her. You dared to put your filthy hands on Rin?" He let his claws dig in, trickles of blood flowing down his neck.

"Let him go!" The men hollered, a few even stepping forward in defense. Effortlessly, Sesshoumaru took his other hand, dismissing them as poison flew out from his claws. The smell of burnt flesh perfumed the air as cries from men and women alike cried out in pain and horror.

"You beat her, and let others do the same." Sesshomaru said, his attention never leaving the man in his grip. "You stripped her, made her flesh bare before all, and abused her. I will show you no mercy."

"You... She left…. You…" The man struggled out. Sesshomaru gave a menacing grin.

"I let her go. But now, I have her back."

The look of horror on his face did not last long; Sesshomaru's hand glowed green as the poison burned the man's flesh, killing him almost instantly. He had wanted to draw it out, wanted to make him suffer as Rin had, but he remembered that someone once told him he wasn't the sort to play with his food. He supposed the same should be applied here.

Looking over towards the remaining humans, he narrowed his eyes in disgust.

"Is anyone else feeling defiant?" The group quickly shook their heads no.

The women let out an audible gasp, a cry of terror, a sob that Sesshomaru had grown accustomed to over the years. The sacrifices always cried, always made the same choking noises.

Except for Rin.

She held herself with dignity. She was different from these _humans_.

"A-are we all free to go, great demon?" One asked.

Poison seeped through his claws as he let loose his fatal attack. Only the sacrifices were spared. The two human women cowered before him, shaking on their knees.

"They paid for their crimes against Rin. Tell this to your villages: There will be no more sacrifices. I have no need for such a bothersome ritual. Go, before I change my mind."

And so the great demon lord turned his back, both on the humans and on tradition.

~.~

The beautiful material hung around Rin's shoulders perfectly, designed for looks, made with painstaking detail, just for her. Every day she thought she had never seen a garment so fine, and every morning when her clothes were presented to her, she was surprised.

Her lord liked to spoil her.

She had been living with Sesshomaru for 5 months now, and every day seemed better than the next. She had only envisioned this life, the aloof and dignified demon by her side in her wildest dreams. And she found that her reality was much, much better than anything her imagination could conjure up.

He was a man who had little free time- he was wanted by many people, most of the day. But by nightfall, he would come to her, weary from exhaustion and simply lay in her arms. She would stroke his head, relishing both the intimate gesture and the vulnerable position he was in, and savor their time together. When it was just the two of them the space became their own private oasis.

But during the day she has filled with tasks herself. It had been hard, at first, to gain the approval of his consul. Even still, there were many that were against their match. But some of the kinder demons, the older ones who were amused to see the lord in such a strange state, as well as the romantics eventually gave their silent approval.

Not that it was needed. Lord Sesshomaru did whatever he felt like, others are damned.

Some of them had decided that she needed more culture, more refinement if she was going to be by the lord's side, even if just temporarily. She spent her mornings attending posture lessons, reading lessons, etiquette lessons, lessons on lessons that never seemed to end. If she was lucky, she would catch a glimpse of the lord in passing, he giving a sly, secretive smile as he continued on.

It had, at times, left Rin feeling as if she was the only one who was lonely.

She had been working on her etiquette, learning the correct way to pour tea, when the dog demon entered the room. The woman immediately bowed, as did Rin, but she felt a jolt of nervous butterflies sudden swarm her stomach.

"My lord, Lady Rin is currently-"

The attendant's argument was cut short when the demon grabbed Rin's small wrist, pulling her to her feet, and led her out of the room.

Rin bit her lip as she trailed behind wordlessly. She walked with him through the familiar doors out of the castle. Without preamble, he lifted her up, and they took off into the air. Rin let out a small 'eep!' as she clutched Sesshomaru close, and he, in turn, gave her a smile.

Rin blushed at the rare act and held him closer.

"Where are we going, my lord?"

"Someplace to be alone."

Rin smiled as she looked up at the dog demon. He was beautiful; his cheeks her streaked with magenta stripes, his skin was as pale as his silver hair, his features were defined. He was even more elegant than when she had first laid eyes on him.

He was beautiful in his stoic silence. The moments he came unhinged, the look on his face when he kissed her skin, the concentration and look of bliss he wore when his flesh met hers… those moments, those expressions were for her alone. Her treasures she would hold onto for the rest of her life.

"I love you, my lord." She said, her voice small.

"Sesshomaru." He replied. She simply looked up at him, her eyes large with confusion. "Say it again, with my name."

"I love you, Se-Sesshomaru." Confessing her love was not the hardest part; calling his given name was a new level of intimacy.

He looked down at the small woman in his arms and smiled. "And I as well, Rin."

He had once thought that as long as Rin was alive in the world if her smile continued on, it would be enough. He was finding as each day passed that he became more selfish, wanted more of her than he had previously. She was a sweet addiction, one he had fallen headstrong into. As she smiled up at him, a hint of a blush still staining her cheeks, Sesshomaru decided it was not such a bad thing.

No, it was the _best_ thing that could have happened to him. The dog demon gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, breathing in her scent as he calmed himself.

Yes, love was a truly, wonderfully good thing. He himself had not thought he was susceptible to such trivial emotions, the attachments unneeded and purely troublesome. With Rin, the small creature who had proudly came into his life, declared herself ready for death, all with a smile on her face… it was different. He was leaving the monotonous things behind, being more carefree, all to steal her away for a moment of her time.

And he was happy for it. Happy to be with her.

For the first time, with Rin by his side, he was happy.

~.~

A/N:: Hey everyone! I've been working on this monster for a while now, sort of tinkering away with it for months when the inspiration (and time) came to me. I hope everyone who took the time to read this 34 page beast enjoyed it- it was fun to write!


End file.
